Memes
Gen 1 Memes Due to the erratic nature of gameplay, many memes were spawned during Gen 1. 'Beat Misty' During Day 2 of the Gen 1 playthrough, the stream began to gain popularity and was linked to by several sites. New players joining the stream saw that Red was in Cerulean City, and they assumed that Misty had not yet been fought. This caused many people to post in the stream chat that they "need to beat Misty." It is believed that others joined in this assertion to confuse the players. Soon it became a running joke within the community, with people randomly posting messages such as "Guys, we need to beat Misty!" 'All hail the Helix' Propaganda from the Church of Helix depicting the Helix as the 1 true god who has Red's best interest's in mind 'TPP theme song' YouTube user Tai Reflections made a theme song for TPP based off a challenge sent to him by a user. A Japanese cover was also made. 'PC Demands Blood' Because of the releases in the PC being seen as the "deaths" of Pokemon, the running joke spawned that the PC was an evil entity that demanded a blood sacrifice. Soon, whenever a Pokecenter was entered the chat would fill with people typing "the PC demands blood". '"Start9" Riots' Originally when Democracy mode was first introduced, a huge group of members started to quickly become annoyed at the new input method. In an attempt to bring back the old system large groups of people started entering "Start9" into the chat in protest including some of the Twitch Moderators. While the system was eventually changed back, democracy was later re-introduced as an optional system where, if the majority of watchers voted to change modes, the input mode would change. While this satisfied most of the watchers, a large faction, most noticeably that within the Church of Helix, continued to despise democracy and would start to enter "start9" whenever it was activated in protest regardless of the situation until Anarchy was re-established. 'Trees & the Ledge' The great amount of time required to teach a Pokemon the HM Cut, then choose that move from the menu while situated directly in front of a tree made cutting trees that were absolutely necessary to remove from the path to progress forward a major event during Gen 1. Ledges were particularly big obstacles due to how easy it was for a single rogue command in Anarchy mode to send Red jumping over a ledge, negated minutes and in some cases hours of progress. Due to the nature of these two usually benign obstacles being extremely difficult to pass in TPP, they became notorious amongst the community. Even in current generations ledges are considered heinous, although subsequent changes to the menu systems has made using moves outside of battle easier, reducing the difficulty of getting past trees. Gen 2 memes While some memes such as ones involving ledges and the PC continued from Gen 1 into Gen 2, the second playthrough of TPP spawned its own unique memes as well. 'Milk Whitney' "Guys, we need to Milk Whitney!" Like Beat Misty, but with the 3rd Johto Gym leader instead. "Beat" was replaced by "Milk" due to Whitney's most powerful Pokemon, a Miltank. After the third gym was conquered, the subject of the "need to milk" statement became almost any trainer that AJ encountered, which led to, at times, rather perverse statements. 'Kill the Gator' See full article: The Gator Wars During the early run of the game, LazorGator continued to grow increasingly powerful, causing people to fear that this would ruin the fun of the game. Given the fact that almost the entire team was under level 20 while LazorGator was coasting in the high 40's; a small, but substantial, group protested to release him. This caused a nearly 18 hour civil war between those who wanted to "RELEASE THE GATOR" and those who wanted to let things play out. As the turmoil built, they finally reached the PC, Prince Omelette, was released instead. After the release of Prince Omelette, a good faction started to blame LazorGator for his death. As such, whenever AJ entered a Pokemon Center a sizeable amount of people would try to release him yelling "Kill The Gator" in the chat. Another notable facton openly worked to make sure this never happened countering "Don't be a hater, Love the gator" in the chat and moving AJ away from the PC. 'X Killed the stream' Due to the drop in viewers from the Gen 1 stream, many of the remaining participants started to accuse anything that could possibly be blamed for the drop in views. This was usually expressed by comments in the chat saying, "being blamed killed the stream" Intermisson Memes Some memes were spawned during intermissions between playthoughs as well. 'Michael Catson' Michael Catson, named for his famous moonwalk, was the main protagonist of the intermission game TPP played called CATZ. The streamer put this game up, and then promptly went to bed. Around 10pm (game time), which was only an hour after this game had started up, the cat jumped off a table and got stuck in a glitch. The glitch put him in between his water bowl and the table and thus Michael Catson could not move. Well, he could move, but he couldn't move around. So he walked and walked and walked for nearly 5 hours (the game clock froze at 10pm) and the Catson Moonwalk was born. 'Party like its 10:00' As the in-game clock was stuck at 10:00 PM for the glitched-portion of the CATZ playthrough for hours of real-world time, people began to jokingly proclaim that everyone should "party like its 10:00 PM!". This is still often jokingly stated in chat, the TPP IRC, and the TPP Plug.dj room. Gen 3 Gen 3's memes were most often centered around the playthrough's absolute reliance on M4 and her move Rollout to progress past gym leaders and the Elite Four. 'M4 Rollout!' Most major battles were won due to M4 using Rollout, and memes spawned surrounding M4 literally rolling over the competition, sometimes like a bowling ball knocking over pins. Gen 3.5 '༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つJUICE RAVE༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つ' goes here 'Potato' At one point during Fire Red, the streamer added a feature that would read the non-commands messages in the twich chat with an automated voice. People then started spamming "potato" for no apparent reasons, so all you could hear was "potato". 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉimpeach z3ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' On day 6 while on route 8 this started being spammed into the chat. 'TEACHY TV' During Days 13 and 14, Democracy mode players accidentally activated the useless Teachy TV item, which spawned this meme. Soon people were demanding to watch more Teachy TV, and a petition was even formed for Nintendo and the Pokemon Company to create a season 2 of Teachy TV. Gen 4 '♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ DANCE RIOT ♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫' On day 4 the Game Corner was entered while the stream attempted to kill time while waiting for Shinx to level up at the Daycare. Many players commented on how they loved the music, and soon a "special" type of riot was born, the Dance Riot. 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ RAISE YOUR BRONZONGERS ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' A parody of the Twitch/League of Legends meme "ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ RAISE YOUR DONGERS ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ", made for the Bronzor that they had caught. Used extensively when Bronzor evolved into Bronzong. 'Oh no! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ o I spilled my reality!' goes here 'o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡”' goes here 'Keep Shinx Cute' Sparkles remained unevolved throughout the entire playthrough of Platinum. Keep Shinx Cute was a saying used to tell others to prevent its evolution. 'Gambling & the Coin Case' goes here 'DELELELE WOOOOOP' The Mob went crazy upon hearing Kricketune's cry, and will spam it whenever a Kricketune or Kricketot appreas. Gen 4.5 '♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪ WI-FI RIOT ♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪' (and) ♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪ ROCKET DANCE RIOT ♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪ '(and) '♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪ techno riot ♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ Edited versions of the ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ DANCE RIOT ♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫ meme introduced in Gen. 4.5. '▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄﻿ ▲ ▼ ◄ sorry, i dropped my doritos ▲ ► ▼ ◄﻿ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ▼﻿ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄﻿ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄﻿ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ►﻿ ▼﻿ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲' Spam '༼ - ل͜ - ༽ sleep riot ༼ - ل͜ - ༽' goes here Gen 5 'N's Crowns' Due to the intro of Pokemon Black featuring N being crowned being looped infinitely until the start of the playthrough, jokes arose about N's crowns. 'The curse was broken in Gen 4, so that we could be tested now, we can do this, we can SAVE THE PIG! (Copy & Paste if you agree)' http://www.reddit.com/r/twitchplayspokemon/comments/286j2v/operation_save_the_pig/ Category:Memes Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation 3 Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Generation 2 Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Intermission Category:Generation 5